


【bannuno无差】论去后台探男友班这一行为是如何逼疯玛丽-夏洛特·法乌女士的

by gingerrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: RPS预警Nunoban无差清水短小一发完灵感来自于lft留言的小仙女说灯神会蹭阿拉丁一身金粉wwww





	【bannuno无差】论去后台探男友班这一行为是如何逼疯玛丽-夏洛特·法乌女士的

“Nuno！宝贝！”满身金粉的灯神张开双臂，强健的胸大肌和肱二头肌一览无余。  
Nuno觉得眼睛有点疼，他倒退了一步。  
灯神大步跨上前紧紧的拥抱住他，越过Laurent的肩膀，Nuno看见化妆师提着小桶和刷子，目光凶狠的盯着他们。Nuno认识这个女人，Marie，自从阿拉丁开演之后Nuno就成为了她的头号敌人。  
“Laurent，能不能请您从这位先生身上下来。”名为Marie-Charlotte Fau的厄星发话了。  
Nuno举起双手示意自己什么也没有碰。  
Laurent意犹未尽的用力勒紧了双臂，深深的吸了一口恋人身上的味道，然后撅起嘴。  
“不行！”Marie冲过来，尖叫声穿破云霄，“不能亲！”  
灯神仿佛没听见一样捧起Nuno的脸响亮的亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
Nuno Resende，41岁，怀疑自己要被终身禁止进入Le Comedia剧院的后台，不，兴许是整个第10区，也许他的演艺生涯要就此断送。  
Marie举起小刷子抽打Laurent的后背让他转过来。Nuno用手背抹抹嘴，不出意外的一手背金粉。他拍拍外套，混合了金粉的油彩牢牢的粘在外套上。Marie气急败坏的把小桶里的金色油彩往Laurent胸口和手臂上涂抹，还有嘴唇，原本应该用化妆刷，但她已经顾不上那么多，舞台助理正在舞台入口处焦急的挥手。她举起手里的刷子对着高大的灯神脸上糊了糊，用手指头抹平，然后甩甩手把灯神轰走。  
一切混乱的始作俑者隔空投掷了一个飞吻，迈着金灿灿的步伐上台了。  
Nuno小心翼翼地站在原地，用拇指摩擦着外套胸口上的金色油彩，Marie转过头来瞪着他，态度软化了一点，说：“可水洗。”随即又叹了口气，说：“您也演过阿拉丁不是吗，能不能让人少操点心。”  
“不不不我们那儿没有这样的灯神…”Nuno无辜的说，又不由自主地向后缩了一点。  
Marie用鼻子哼了一声说：“真高兴你们下个月就要滚蛋去亚洲度蜜月了。”  
“是工作，摇滚莫扎…”Nuno小声说，Cecilia又瞪了他一眼。Nuno拔腿就跑，他溜到舞台侧面偷看，他的灯神在灯光下正发着耀眼的光。


End file.
